¡Ayuda!
by Uyuki
Summary: Un songfic de Severus Snape. ¿Porque Dumbledore confía tanto en él?. Mi teoría sobre el porque de aquella confianza. Posible spoiler de HBP.


**Disclaimer (la letra menuda que le dicen): **JKR ha sido infinitamente amable al crear todo este maravilloso repertorio de personajes, lo cual se lo agradezco profundamente. Y como ella tarda mucho en escribir, los fans tenemos que hacer algo para canalizar nuestras teorías. Por eso he tomado prestado a Severus Snape y a Albus Dumbledore (los regresaré sanos y salvos).

Y es que este último libro ha dejado con un amargo sabor de boca a mas de uno... y tenemos que hacer algo para explicar las acciones de Snape .

AVISO, POSIBLEMENTE HAYA SPOILERS DE HBP (espero que no sea muy evidente) SI NO QUIERES ARRIESGARTE, ES MEJOR QUE BUSQUES OTRA HISTORIA.

Ahora que si sigues aquí, no te detengo mas.

**

* * *

**

**¡Ayuda! **

**de Uyuki**

_¡Ayuda, necesito a alguien  
¡Ayuda, no solo alguien  
¡Ayuda, sabes que necesito a alguien¡ayuda!  
_

No era la primera vez en su vida que tenía miedo, había estado viviendo así desde hacía varios años ya, pero nunca se había sentido aterrado de perder su vida como en ese momento.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba irse de ahí tan lejos como le fuera posible, esconderse para que nunca lo encontraran... porque cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, estaba seguro de que lo mandarían traer para matarlo.

Estaba aterrado... ¿y si no funcionaba?

Necesitaba conseguir ayuda, alguien que le creyera cuando confesara sus arrepentimientos, alguien que le diera un respaldo donde apoyarse.

Necesitaba alguien en quien poder confiar su vida, porque ya no podía confiar en la persona que lo había reclutado en primer lugar.

De repente, se paró en seco... sabía exactamente donde conseguir ayuda, quien podría dársela y quien podría mantenerlo seguro. Era riesgoso, porque posiblemente esa persona sabría de las atrocidades que había cometido hasta el momento, pero nada perdía con intentar.

Con eso en mente, se apareció lo mas cerca posible de la localización... sabía que los hechizos para aparecer dentro no funcionaban, todo el tiempo que había estudiado ahí lo había sabido y no era tan tonto como para intentarlo.

Una vez que llegó, se metió al territorio de Hogwarts y por un momento se sintió mejor... al menos sabía que el Señor Tenebroso no se aparecería cerca de ahí por miedo a confrontar a la única persona que le superaba en poder. Albus Dumbledore.

Y la única persona que podría ayudarle a salir del hoyo al que se había metido.

_Cuando era joven, mucho mas joven que ahora.  
Nunca necesité la ayuda de nadie  
__Pero esos días ya se han ido, ya no estoy tan seguro __Ahora he cambiado de opinión y he abierto las puertas.  
_

El castillo no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo tal y como Severus lo recordaba en sus épocas de estudiante. Se preguntó si los mismos profesores seguían ahí... o si habían variado.

Sabía de primera mano que al menos, el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguiría con vacantes anuales... tal vez podría pedir ese trabajo, todos decían que estaba maldito, pero tal vez él pudiera ocuparlo y así tratar de remediar parte del daño que había hecho. Enseñaría a los estudiantes como defenderse de las maldiciones con las que él mismo había matado y torturado a tantos ya.

En su camino no se topó con nadie, lo cual agradeció profundamente. No había estudiantes todavía. Faltarían unas 2 semanas para el inicio, pero al menos el conserje debería estar ahí, junto con los profesores que fueran llegando para organizar sus planes de estudio o lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Severus pronto llegó ante la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. La escalera estaba puesta, como si el director en verdad estuviese esperando alguna visita.

El joven de pelo negro tomó un gran respiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse ante una dura mirada de un viejo conocido. Sabiendo que el perdón que quería obtener podría ser negado.

Tocó la puerta levemente.

Alguien le dijo que podía entrar.

-pasa Severus, te había estado esperando hacía días ya.

El joven estaba francamente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada absolutamente. Si Dumbledore lo esperaba era porque entonces el Señor Tenebroso ya sabía de su traición. Y si lo sabía entonces podía darse por muerto. Y si podía darse por muerto entonces no tenía caso estar ahí frente al director. Y si no tenía caso estar ahí, entonces podría dar media vuelta y salir...

-por favor Severus, siéntate. Voldemort no sabe de tu traición y a mi me gustaría conocer la historia completa de porque has venido. No te vayas todavía.

Ahora si estaba asustado. ¿De cuando acá el director podía leerle la mente con tanta facilidad?

-¿como...?

-Legeremancia Severus. Algo que me ha sido muy útil con el paso de los años. ¿Gustas un dulce?

El director se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a él con el caramelo en la mano. Severus lo tomó inconscientemente y lo guardó en su túnica. No quería comer nada, pero agradecía el gesto.

-ayúdeme... por favor.

-siéntate.

Más Severus no hizo caso¡el director estaba actuando como si solo lo hubiera visto ayer!

El joven, en un arranque de desesperación, se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo, revelando ante aquellos ojos azules, ocultos tras los lentes de media luna, la Marca Tenebrosa. Aquella marca de la calavera con la serpiente enroscada estampada a fuego en su carne.

-eso lo sé Severus... lo sé.

-no quería... no se porque... yo...

Solo entonces se derrumbó, cayó pesadamente sobre la silla y comenzó a relatar todas las atrocidades que había cometido a lo largo de sus años como mortífago activo. Contándole al director como antes, cuando era mas joven, había creído que el Señor Tenebroso tenía razón en sus palabras, como había confiado en él y se había entregado ciegamente ante sus manos sin meditar las consecuencias.

Le contó como ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera lo correcto, de que sabía que sus acciones estaban mal, que cosas así no debían pasar... y que si no obtenía la ayuda de alguien, moriría irremediablemente a manos del Señor Tenebroso.

Porque Él no perdonaba.

_Ayúdame si puedes, me siento mal  
En verdad apreciaría que estuvieras alrededor.  
Ayúdame a volver a poner mis pies en el suelo,  
¿Podrías por favor, ayudarme?  
_

-no se que hacer... le dije, le dije lo que escuché aquella noche en Cabeza de Puerco¡y ahora hay vidas que corren peligro por culpa mía!

-bueno, bueno... pero aún estamos a tiempo si no malinterpreto lo que me has dicho. Voldemort aún no ataca, y tú sabes quienes son. Aún podemos avisarles, aún podemos ponerlos a salvo.

-no, los encontrará de todas formas.

-haremos un encantamiento Fidelio... los protegeremos. Y también te protegeré a ti Severus.

El joven alzó la vista por primera vez en un rato, encarando aquellos ojos azules. Dumbledore lo protegería, estaría alrededor para que no le pasara nada.

Lo había escuchado.

Lo había consolado.

Y lo había perdonado.

De un momento a otro, los peores temores de Severus parecían empezar a desvanecerse, aún corría riesgos de ser descubierto, pero estaba seguro de que estaría mejor con Albus Dumbledore de su lado, de alguna manera, el mago era mas poderoso incluso que el Señor Tenebroso así que Severus no tenía que preocuparse por ello.

Ahora solo quedaba una cuestión. Estaba mas que claro que Dumbledore confiaba en que lo que decía Severus era verdad... ¿pero y los demás?

Todos aquellos que seguramente sabían de su vida como mortífago ¿también lo perdonarían¿estarían dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad después de lo que había hecho?

Para empezar¿Dumbledore les diría _todo_ lo que Severus había hecho?

-no necesitan saber tantos detalles Severus, basta conque ellos sepan que estas de nuestro lado y que yo confío en tu palabra.- Dumbledore sonrió levemente.- ahora, habrá que avisar a Lily y a James eventualmente para que puedan conseguir a un Guardían del Secreto. Y habrá que informarles a los maestros que estarás trabajando aquí como maestro.- Severus abrió la boca momentáneamente pero la cerró cuando Albus le hizo una seña.-y que eras un mortífago.

-¿tienen que saberlo?

-bueno, estoy seguro de que algunos lo sabrán y otros no, pero es mejor que lo sepan, para que no se sorprendan si lo descubren de otro modo.

-de acuerdo.

-y hay algo que me gustaría pedirte... por supuesto puedes negarte si no lo consideras seguro o si no deseas hacerlo, aunque creo que nos proporcionaría muchos beneficios.

-haré lo que me pida, después de todo me ha creído cuando yo pensé que no lo haría. Me ha dado trabajo y refugio ahora. Haré lo que sea.

-necesito un espía Severus.

El joven palideció repentinamente... cuando había dicho _haré lo que sea_, esa opción no le había cruzado la mente.

Ahora ese _haré lo que sea_ no le sonaba tan convincente ni tan seguro.

_Ahora mi vida ha cambiado de tantas formas,  
Mi independencia parece desvanecerse en la bruma.  
A cada momento me siento inseguro,  
Y ahora te necesito como nunca antes te habría necesitado.  
_

-puedes negarte. No te presionaré.

-no.- Severus sabía a lo que se exponía... era regresar con el Señor Tenebroso y pretender que nada había pasado... pero de alguna manera, sabía que su señor sabría que algo iba mal.- lo haré.

Severus bajó la mirada preocupado... cuando Dumbledore había mencionado la Legeremancia algunas horas antes, Severus había caído en cuenta de que eso era lo que hacía el Señor Tenebroso con sus mortífagos, porque de alguna manera, siempre sabía cuando le mentían. También, Severus había recordado que había leído algo sobre ello tiempo atrás, pero no le había puesto suficiente atención porque no creyó que lo necesitaría nunca en su vida. Recordaba que mencionaban algo para combatir al Legeremancia... ¿pero que era?

-¿estas seguro?

-lo estoy... se que no será fácil, se que la libertad que yo anhelaba no me será concedida en cuanto vuelva con él... pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para intentar remediar todo el daño que he hecho, lo haré gustoso.

-me alegra saberlo Severus, así que mañana mismo comenzaré a enseñarte un poco de Oclumancia.

El nombre penetró en su cerebro y Severus recordó... ¡eso era, esa era la defensa, claro... ¿como pudo haberlo olvidado?

-gracias.

_¿Podrías por favor, ayudarme?_

De alguna forma, ahora sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

Dumbledore lo mantendría seguro y a cambio, Severus le daría toda la información que pudiera recolectar sobre el Señor Tenebroso.

Dumbledore le enseñaría a cerrar su mente y a cambio, Severus estaba atado a decirle siempre la verdad, a contarle todo lo que escuchara o supiera que fuera un peligro potencial.

Porque como Dumbledore se lo había dicho cuando su entrevista había terminado. La Legeremancia era un arma muy poderosa, pero no lo consideraba un método honesto para descubrir algo, y no le gustaba usarla a la fuerza.

Le daría a Severus la oportunidad de contárselo por su cuenta. Con esa acción le estaría demostrando que confiaba en él ciegamente.

Severus Snape salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió a su, ahora nuevo, despacho. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de iniciar el curso. Planes que hacer, horarios que arreglar y conocer al personal.

Ahora era maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts

Y espía personal de Dumbledore.

Tal vez, aún quedaba un poco de esperanza.

* * *

**Las notas al pie de página**: La canción es de Los Beatles, "Help!", tampoco me pertenece y no planeo usarla como fin de lucro, es solo que quedaba bien con lo que quería hacer. 


End file.
